Simple Reason
by Hanaeri Delia
Summary: Alasan yang sederhana -Simple Reason- yaitu karena Sasuke mencintai Hinata. Karena alasan itu jugalah Hinata tetap kuat walau terkadang lelah menghasutnya untuk berhenti bertahan. OneShoot. Sasuhina. Abal. Typo bertebaran. RnR please! Don't like 'Sasuhina' ? Don't read!


**SIMPLE REASON**

**BY HANAERI DELIA**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**PAIR : SASUHINA**

**SUMMARY : Aku lah yang tidak pantas berdiri di sampingmu, kenapa kau tidak melepasku saja sejak dulu?|Aku tahu ini bukanlah kisah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jadi bisakah kita berusaha mempertahankannya bersama?|Alasan yang sederhana –Simple reason- yaitu karena Sasuke mencintai Hinata. Karena alasan itu jugalah Hinata tetap kuat walau terkadang lelah menghasutnya untuk berhenti bertahan|**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

…

**..**

**.**

Riuh sorak sorai siswa-siswi yang sering terjadi saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi tidak mengusik keheningan yang sedang terjadi antara dua muda-mudi pemilik mata onyx dan amethys itu. Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan karena kelas mereka pada jam terakhir kosong. Pemilik mata ameythis sedang sibuk membaca novel yang berisikan kisah cinta khas remaja, sedangkan di depannya sang onyx dengan fokus tinggi sedang membaca buku tebal tentang ilmu kedokteran. Telinga mereka masih berfungsi dengan baik sehingga mereka juga mendengar bel pulang yang berbunyi itu namun tetap saja kedua pasang mata itu tetap berfokus pada buku yang sedang berada di genggaman mereka tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun," ucap sang amethys dengan nada pelan. Seperti biasa, ia lah yang selalu mengusik keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Hn," jeda cukup lama sebelum sosok onyx itu menyahut walau dengan gumaman tanpa arti yang pasti. Mata onyx-nya masih terpaku pada buku ilmu kedokteran itu.

"Bukannya kau ada latihan judo hari ini?" Tanya gadis itu mencoba mengingatkan orang yang ia panggil dengan 'Sasuke-kun' itu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke lagi sambil menutup buku yang ia pinjam tersebut.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang ameythis di hadapannya tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresinya sedikit pun.

"Tidak. Aku ada klub melukis," jawab gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu.

"Apa Shion juga ikut?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Shion adalah salah satu teman Hinata di klub lukis.

"Hm… apa aku tidak pernah cerita? Shion sudah berhenti, ia keluar. Katanya ingin fokus dengan pembelajaran," jawab Hinata. Sasuke terdiam. Sebenarnya ada kecemasan dalam dirinya. Dalam klub lukis di sekolah mereka hanya Hinata dan Shion yang bergenre perempuan. Yang lainnya laki-laki, seperti Sai, Sasori, dan Deidara. Sasuke dan Hinata sudah menjalin hubungan special yang dilandasi oleh perasaan tulus bernama cinta, setahun belakangan ini. Jadi pantas saja jika kau mendapati mata onyx itu menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak mengetahui arti dari sinar yang terpancar dari mata kelam itu.

"Jika aku pulang lebih dulu, aku akan menunggumu," tambah Hinata sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan 'hn'.

…

Saat latihan judo, Sasuke benar-benar tidak fokus. Terkadang dia salah mengartikan pergerakan lawannya, membuat ia kalah. Dipikirannya hanya ada Hinata, ia benar-benar ingin menyuruh Hinata keluar dari klub lukis. Sementara Neji yang merupakan ketua klub judo memandangnya dengan sirat tak mengerti, Neji tahu betul bagaimana kekuatan Sasuke, Sasuke tidak mungkin kalah begitu saja.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Neji saat Sasuke selesai ganti baju dan menenteng tasnya, nampaknya ia sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya. Neji mendecih. Sebagai sahabat Sasuke ia tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Hinata?" Tanya Neji lagi. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, sampai Hinata datang menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman polos penuh kebahagiannya.

"Hai Nii-san," sapa Hinata pada Neji. Sasuke dongkol, Hinata dan Neji yang notabene sepupu sering bertemu di rumah mereka tapi kenapa malah yang Hinata sapa lebih dulu adalah kakaknya itu?

"Hai," sahut Neji sambil mengulas senyum tipis pada wajah tampannya. Sasuke makin dongkol, bukankah Neji sahabatnya? Kenapa ini terkesan sahabatnya menusuknya dari belakang dengan merebut gadisnya. Ck, pikiran bungsu Uchiha itu mulai meliar. Kalau tidak ingat ia harus menjaga imej-nya dia akan memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau pulang dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Neji seolah mengabaikan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas berada di sampingnya itu.

"Hn, dia pulang bersamaku, Nii-san. Hinata ayo," ucap Sasuke datar lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedua kakak-beradik itu dengan santainya. Sejenak ia melirik ke Hinata sebagai kode agar gadis itu mengikutinya.

"Err… Nii-san, aku duluan," pamit Hinata. Neji yang ditinggalkan sendiri oleh pasangan itu hanya mengernyitkan alis bingung, selalu ada hal yang membuatnya bingung jika menyangkut mereka berdua itu.

'Pasangan yang aneh, aku sungguh tidak mengerti,' ucap Neji dalam hati.

…

Setahun berpacaran dengan Sasuke, dan lebih dua tahun ia mengenal lelaki pemilik mata sekelam langit malam itu, membuat Hinata terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak bisa di tebak. Dengan susah payah, gadis bersurai indigo itu berusaha menyimbangi langkah lebar pemuda tambatan hatinya itu di tengah kelenggangan jalanan sore hari. Hinata tahu betul jika Uchiha itu memperlebar langkahnya itu berarti ia sedang kesal.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata lirih, ia lelah berjalan cepat untuk menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan sang kekasih. Sasuke tetap berjalan, mengabaikan panggilan suara lirih itu. Hinata berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas sebelum melangkah dengan langkah yang lebih cepat agar dapat menggapai onyx itu.

"Uchiha-san," kali ini Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan sapaan formal, Sasuke bergeming, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Di salah satu gang yang sepi –jalan pintas menuju rumah Hinata- akhirnya Hinata berhasil meraih tangan kekar kekasihnya. Hening. Hinata masih mengatur pernafasannya, dan Sasuke hanya diam tanpa berbalik menatap Hinata. Sasuke ingat betul begitulah cara indigo itu memanggilnya saat mereka masih belum dekat, dan setiap ada masalah dengan hubungan ini Hinata selalu memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Hinata menatap punggung tegap di depannya. Sasuke tidak berbalik, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Hinata, ia takut. Ia takut menemukan mata amethys itu menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak ingin Hinata menangis, ia tahu gadis itu sangat rapuh, dan tugasnyalah untuk menjaga kerapuhan itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berjalan secepat itu, Uchiha-san? Apa kau ingin memperlihatkan padaku betapa jauh jarak kita? Perbedaan kita? Betapa lelah harusnya aku mengejarmu hanya untuk bisa berdiri di sampingmu?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sasuke membeku, membuat mata onyx itu seolah kehilangan sinar, bahkan ekspresi dingin tak ada di sana, yang ada hanya kehampaan. Topik inilah yang sering membuat mereka bertengkar. Hinata terlalu merendahkan dirinya. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak pantas bersama, Sasuke terlalu sempurna dan dia terlalu biasa.

Langkah lebar Sasuke membuat Hinata merasa ia sedang disinggung, ia merasa Sasuke sengaja memperlebar langkahnya, agar tercipta jarak yang jauh antara mereka dan membuatnya paham bagaimana 'jauh'nya mereka, bagai langit dan bumi. Bagaimana sulitnya ia menggapai Sasuke. Pikiran Hinata memang terlalu jauh, tapi itulah yang ia rasakan setiap berdiri di balik punggung tegap itu, ia merasa semakin 'kecil' dan semakin tidak pantas untuk sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau diam Uchiha-san? Apa itu benar?" suara lirih itu kembali menggelitik pendengaran Sasuke. Uchiha itu berbalik, memandang lurus amethyst itu dengan sinar yang redup bahkan nyaris menghilang. Perkiraan Sasuke salah. Tak ada sedikit pun embun di mata bak bunga lavender itu, bahkan mata itu menatapnya dengan dingin, wajah manis itu menampakkan ekspresi dingin. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat semua itu. Membuatnya merasa ini bukan Hyuuga Hinata yang dikenalnya.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya bahwa kita memang tidak pantas bersama. Ah tidak aku lah yang tidak pantas berdiri di sampingmu, kenapa kau tidak melepasku saja sejak dulu?" bibir itu kembali membuka mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kembali mengikis hati dingin milik sang Uchiha. Hinata diam, beberapa menit kemudian dia membuka bibirnya kembali berniat mengeluarkan semua yang ia rasakan. Namun tubuh tegap itu memeluknya, mendekapnya dengan posesif seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan melepaskan Hinata.

Mata lavender Hinata tampak membulat, ia tidak berpikir ini akan terjadi. Ia berpikir Uchiha itu akan melepasnya, mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena sejak tadi ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke sedang marah padanya. Bukannya ia menginginkan hubungan ini berakhir, tapi terkadang lelah menghasutnya. Hubungan ini terlalu banyak yang menentang, orang-orang yang menyukai Sasuke –yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit itu- selalu menerornya, mengirimkannya surat ancaman, mencelakinya, bahkan Neji pun sudah pernah melindunginya dari gadis-gadis tengik itu. Mereka terlalu anarkis, pernah sekali, saat Hinata bawa mobil ke sekolah, mereka mengerjai mobil itu, entah apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga remnya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Setahun diperlakukan seperti itu Hinata juga mulai lelah. Bahkan sebelum-sebelumnya pun ia sudah meminta pada Sasuke agar hubungan mereka berakhir, namun pemuda itu selalu menahannya, entah Sasuke bisa mempengaruhi otak orang lain atau bagaimana yang jelas setelah mendengar pemuda itu mengatakan kata sederhana seperti 'Daisuki' dan memeluknya membuat pikirannya berubah.

Kali ini, Hinata benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Salah satu alasan para gadis tengik itu tak melukainya secara langsung adalah karena Neji. Jabatan ketua klub Judo, dan ketua OSIS yang diemban pemuda itu membuat gadis-gadis tengik itu takut mencelakai Hinata secara langsung seperti memukulnya. Tapi Hinata takut, sebentar lagi Neji lulus, ia takut gadis tengik kurang ajar itu akan berani.

"Berhentilah berbicara Hyuuga-san," ucap Sasuke dingin tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet seperti ini, eoh?" Tanya Sasuke lalu dengan perlahan melepas pelukannya. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipi Hinata, membingkai wajah manis yang kini tidak menampakkan sedikit pun ekspresi.

"Jangan berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu semudah itu. Aku tahu ini bukanlah kisah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jadi bisakah kita berusaha mempertahankannya bersama?" alis itu terangkat menunggu tanggapan, namun Hinata tak menanggapi.

"Kenapa kau selalu lupa apa yang ku katakan, eoh? Jangan memperdulikan mereka, coba perlihatkan bagaimana kau pantas di sampingku. Mereka bukan siapa-siapaku, mereka tidak berhak mengatur siapa yang harus berdiri di sampingku. Aku yang memilihmu, aku yang menjalaninya, aku yang tahu bagaimana sangat pantasnya kau menutupi kekuranganku," Hinata tetap diam.

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana aku terkadang juga merasa tidak pantas di sampingmu. Kau baik, aku… aku bahkan bisa dikatakan bad boy. Mereka harusnya bisa melihat betapa baiknya kau, bahkan seribu kali ku diami kau tetap dengan sabar menegurku. Bahkan tanpa alasan itu pun aku tetap akan memilihmu. Kau tahu alasannya, bukan?" entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini setiap mereka bertengkar Sasuke lah yang banyak bicara, bukan kata-kata penambah emosi, namun kata-kata penenang hati bahkan bisa dikatakan kata-katanya bisa membuat Hinata melambung. Hinata tersenyum miris.

"K-kenapa kau jadi cerewet?" Tanya Hinata membalikkan pertanyaan yang tadi juga sempat dilontarkan pemuda onyx itu. Sasuke hanya memaksakan senyumnya, menganggap perkataan Hinata itu sebagai lelucon.

"Aku akan secerewet ini jika kau kembali membahas hal bodoh seperti tadi," jawabnya. Hinata tampak memaksakan untuk tertawa padahal matanya sudah di penuhi embun. Hinata membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Hinata menumpahkan air matanya, menangis dalam diam. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil membelai surai indigo itu.

"Jika kau lelah, tolong jangan coba untuk pergi dariku. Biarkan aku juga menjagamu. Biarkan aku menggantikan Neji untuk melindungimu, aku akan berjanji untuk itu. Aku akan melindungi janjiku. Kumohon untuk mempercayaiku. Aku akan mempertahankanmu, kuharap kau juga seperti itu," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Hinata berhenti menangis. Menarik wajahnya dari dada bidang itu, menatap sang onyx yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Bukan senyum tipis, tidak selebar senyum lima jari milik Naruto memang, tapi inilah senyum terindah yang pernah Hinata lihat. Senyum itu mengundang dua sudut bibir pulm Hinata ikut terangkat.

…

Sebenarnya kediaman Hyuuga tidak jauh dari gang sepi itu, namun setelah menangis Hinata mengeluh ingin es krim, akhirnya mereka berjalan ke swalayan untuk membeli es krim dan memutuskan untuk bersantai sebentar di taman. Menikmati bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai terkembang dengan indahnya.

"Eng… Sasu-kun," panggil Hinata pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke acuh sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang bersantai di taman itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi kenapa kau seperti marah padaku?" Tanya Hinata, sukses membuat Sasuke berbalik menatapnya. Sekilas mata kelam itu membulat namun seketika pun berubah seperti semula. 'Dia masih ingat tentang itu,' pikir Sasuke. Terdengar helaan nafas pelan darinya.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Tanya Hinata lagi saat tidak menemukan jawaban pemuda tersebut.

"Kau… keluarlah dari klub lukis," ucap Sasuke agak pelan namun Hinata dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak suka," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi kan aku suka," Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Hinata balik menatapnya dengan melototinya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak suka," kata Sasuke cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan anggota klub itu yang semuanya laki-laki," jawab Sasuke tanpa sadar. Sedetik kemudian dia baru sadar. Hinata menatapnya tidak mengerti. Sasuke hanya berharap semoga gadis itu tidak mengerti maksudnya tadi.

"Kita pulang sekarang," kata Sasuke agak gugup. Saat Sasuke berdiri Hinata mencegat tangannya. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Kau cemburu?" oke ini pernyataan sepertinya. Amethyst menatap onyx dengan tatapan meminta persetujuan. Tampak senyum tipis di wajah manis itu, namun bagi Sasuke itu senyuman menggoda. Ya, Hinata memang bermaksud menggodanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke tegas. Hinata tampak kecewa, ia berniat menggoda Sasuke kenapa pemuda itu malah jujur tapi hei bukankah cemburu berarti sayang? Kenapa malah kecewa?

"Kenapa kau tampak kecewa? Bukankah itu berarti aku menyayangimu?" Tanya Sasuke tampak tersakiti karena ekspresi kecewa Hinata.

"T-tidak. Tidak Sasuke-kun. Aku senang sungguh. Tadi aku hanya ingin menggodamu," jawab Hinata gelegapan takut Sasuke marah lagi.

"Kau tidak menyayangiku, eoh?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Tidak, aku menyayangimu, Sasu-kun," Hinata makin gelagapan menjawabnya, namun saat melihat seringai iblis tercipta di wajah tampan kekasihnya itu ia rasa tangannya sangat gatal untuk memukul pemuda itu.

"Kena kau!" ucap Sasuke sambil memamerkan seringainya. Hinata menimpuk bahu pemuda itu pelan sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Kau nyaris membuatku kehabisan kata-kata," kata Hinata sambil memandang sinis ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum ah tidak dia tertawa sekarang, tertawa iblis. Namun beberapa saat kemudian tawa itu berubah menjadi senyum manis.

"Lihat bagaimana kau bisa membuatku lupa tentang rasa cemburuku, membuatku lupa tentang egoku dan amarahku," ucapnya tulus. Mata amethyst Hinata tampak berkilat senang mendengarnya, ia tersanjung.

"Orang ini begitu pemarah, dan dingin…," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mata onyx-nya menatap Hinata dalam.

"Dia membutuhkanmu, orang yang bisa meredakan kemarahannya. Membuatnya bisa sedikit menjadi hangat. Jadi tolong jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi darinya, karena dia sangat menginginkan dan membutuhkanmu. Jangan lupa kalau dia itu sangat posesif jadi biarpun kau berlari untuk menjauhinya dia akan mengejarmu dan memintamu untuk kembali," tambahnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, terlihat sedikit embun di mata amethyst-nya, ia terharu.

"Tolong katakan padanya, pada orang yang pemarah dan dingin itu. Katakan bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkannya karena aku juga sangat membutuhkannya. Katakan juga, dia tidak perlu repot mengejarku jika aku menjauhinya nanti karena aku akan kembali tanpa diminta. Ah jangan lupa sampaikan padanya untuk tidak mengatai dirinya sendiri sebagai bad boy, karena sungguh dia adalah orang yang baik. Dia sangat sabar, berkali-kali ku memintanya untuk melepasku dia tetap memelukku dengan posesif," balas Hinata.

"Itu karena dia mencintaimu," itulah tanggapan Sasuke sambil mengusap indigo di depannya itu. Jangan lupakan, ada senyum tipis yang sarat akan makna kebahagiaan terpampang di wajah tampannya.

…

Sore itu dengan latar langit mulai memerah, mereka berjalan pulang dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, seolah menegaskan tak akan ada yang menghalangi mereka.

"Ah, Hinata…," sapa Sasuke sambil mempererat genggaman jemari mereka berdua.

"Ya?" sahut Hinata.

"Bisakah kau juga menjauh dari Neji?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata tampak kaget. Kemana IQ tuan jenius ini, eoh? Bagaimana bisa Hinata menjauh dari sepupunya yang jelas-jelas serumah dengannya, bahkan kamar mereka hanya di batasi oleh dinding. Tanpa menjawab pentanyaan konyol Sasuke, Hinata tetap berjalan sambil tetap menggenggam jemari Sasuke.

Sasuke bukan orang yang bodoh untuk meminta Hinata menjauhi kakak sepupunya sendiri, dia juga bukan orang yang penyabar dengan tetap mempertahankan Hinata bahkan walau gadis bersurai indigo itu berkali-kali meminta agar hubungan mereka berakhir, ya walau dia memang orang yang egois dengan menginginkan Hinata tidak dekat dengan lelaki manapun kecuali dirinya. Tapi semua itu ada alasannya, alasan yang sederhana –Simple reason- yaitu karena Sasuke mencintai Hinata. Karena alasan itu jugalah Hinata tetap kuat walau terkadang lelah menghasutnya untuk berhenti bertahan. Seperti kata Sasuke, ini bukanlah kisah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**THE END**

Argh! Apa-apaan ini? Gaje! Rencananya pen buat fic yang ringan tanpa konflik, eh malah ada adegan sinetronnya di atas. Malas sih publish nih fic tapi rasanya sayang sih kalo udah capek-capek dibuat tapi Cuma saya sendiri yang baca. Seperti dua fic ku yang lalu, saya sulit menemukan judul, jadi saya minta tolong pada teman saya. Dia ngasih judul 'Simple Reason', pertama sih saya mikir dulu yeh buat nyambung-nyambungin ceritanya ama judulnya, seteleh itu jadilah fic ini dengan tambahan paragraph terakhir biar sedikit ada hubungannya ama judul. Ini fic juga sebenarnya selesai udah dari tanggal 24, tapi gegara flashdisk hilang dan modem pulsanya habis jadi yah baru di publish, fic ku yang satu juga telat update gegara masalah gituan iks padahal udah janji update satu minggu setelah chapter sebelumnya, ahhh gomen… *bungkukin badan*. Adoh kok malah curhat soal Make me love you juga ye gue haha, biarlah suka-suka gue, gue kan authornya :P

Oke saya mau berterimakasih dulu buat teman saya yang udah ngasih pencerahan tentang judulnya, ah itupun kalau dia baca sih haha. Baca gak baca saya berterima kasih sajalah, tanpa dirimu mungkin saya masih uring-uringan sampai sekarang kkk~. Hmm, terima kasihnya sama siapa lagi yo? Ah pokoknya sama teman-teman saya yang dengan ikhlas-gak-ikhlas dengerin curhatan saya soal ini fanfic. Dan yang terakhir tapi tidak boleh terlupakan adalah…. Jeng… jeng… Readers sekalian yang bersedia membuat mata terancam kesehatannya karena membaca fic abal yang sungguh sangat gaje ini. Ah, buat yang review juga, itupun kalo ada iks. Pokoknya TERIMA KASIH saya ucapkan dari hati saya yang terdalam *pose terharu*

**THANKS FOR READ**

**HANAERI DELIA**


End file.
